Married Again?
by aja83667
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika istri yang sangat kau cintai justru menyuruhmu untuk menikah lagi dengan orang lain? Terlebih, orang itu adalah seorang pria?" Chanbaek/ChanRene/YAOI/Straight
1. Chapter 1

Married Again?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika istri yang sangat kau cintai justru menyuruhmu untuk menikah lagi dengan orang lain? Terlebih, orang itu adalah seorang pria?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Bae joohyun (Irene) and many more

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah terimakasih, terimakasih. kalian semua sudah bekerja keras"

Terlihat seorang pria mungil yang tengah membungkukan badan kepada seluruh crew pemotretan hari ini, ia membungkuk dan terus berterima Kasih karena semuanya sudah bekerja keras. Ia kemudian pamit pergi menuju ruang make up untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Make up room's**

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Kau tau? Photographer kita hari ini terus memuji kepiawaian mu dalam berekspresi, ia juga memuji sikap profesional mu dalam bekerja, kau membuat pekerjaan mereka lebih mudah sayangku"

"aku tau itu noona, itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai seorang model" ujar baekhyun pada sang manajer yang bernama kang seulgi.

Seulgi tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruang make up tersebut sambil membuka gadget dan memeriksa hasil pemotretan hari ini, senyum seulgi semakin merekah takala ia melihat sosok baekhyun yang berpose bak seorang model profesional, konsep untuk pemotretan hari ini adalah Vintage. Baekhyun diharuskan menggunakan pakaian ala tahun 80'an dan berpose layaknya model dari thn 80'an, disini baekhyun juga diharuskan memasang ekspresi polos layaknya seorang anak kecil. Entahlah seulgi juga sedikit bingung dengan tema kali ini.

"Noona, apakah aku ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?"

Seulgi menoleh pada baekhyun dan kemudian melihat jadwal kerja baekhyun untuk hari ini dari gagdet yang ia pegang

"hm, tidak ada baek ini jadwal terakhir. Untuk 3 hari kedepan kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan rambutnya itu langsung berbalik menatap seulgi begitu mendengar ucapan sang manager

"Benarkah? Aaaaah akhirnya aku dapat jatah libur juga, aku pikir aku akan terus bekerja seperti robot"

Seulgi terkekeh mendengar celotehan baekhyun "suho tidak sekejam itu dengan terus membiarkanmu bekerja. Kajja, kita pulang sekarang, aku ada janji kencan dengan pangeran kodok ku malam ini"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya "yaampun, dasar pasangan baru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup untuk rapat hari ini, terima Kasih, kalian semua sudah bekerja keras"

"Ne sajangnim, kamsahamnida" ucap para peserta rapat secara serentak

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar bernama CY's Company, ia baru saja selesai memimpin rapat bulanan di perusahaannya. Bukan rapat penting sebenarnya, hanya evaluasi bulanan biasa saja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.10, pria bertelinga lebar itupun langsung bergegas menuju ruangan kerjanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, jongin Sahabat sekaligus bawahan chanyeol datang menghampiri sembari membawa beberapa berkas kantor.

"kau sudah bersiap untuk pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, hari ini tepat 5 tahun pernikahanku bersama Irene. Aku ingin merayakannya dirumah, ada apa jongin-ah? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengangguk "aku ingin memberikanmu berkas profil calon-calon model untuk membintangi iklan resort kita di pulau jeju, aku lupa memberikannya padamu tadi"

Chanyeol menerima map berkas yang disodorkan jongin. "aku terima, aku harus pergi sekarang jongin. Irene pasti sudah menungguku"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya "baiklah kalo begitu, hati-hati dijalan chanyeol ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kemudian berjalan menuju basement

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat kelakuan chanyeol "aigoo seperti pasangan baru saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap keluar dari jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama seulgi, seoul sedang diguyur hujan sore ini. Baekhyun menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mencoba menghindar dari guyuran air hujan, ia tersenyum. Baekhyun suka hujan, hujan mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya yang penuh kebahagiaan dan juga mengigatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang dari masa lalunya

"Aku rasa suho sajangnim menyukaimu baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh menatap sosok seulgi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

Seulgi menghela nafas "aku pikir suho sajangnim menyukaimu baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mendengus, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Kenapa noona bisa bicara seperti itu? Aku dan suho sajang tidak punya hubungan apapun selain hubungan sesama rekan kerja, dia atasanku dan aku bawahannya, kami bekerja untuk saling menguntungkan satu sama lain noona"

"Baek, aku lebih berpengalaman soal Cinta daripada dirimu. Sekali liat aku bisa tau jika suho sajang memang menaruh perhatian lebih padamu"

"Noona, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak merasa suho sajang seperti itu"

"baek, suho sajang adalah tipikal orang yang keras dan tegas. Dia tidak pernah bersikap selembut dan semanis saat ia bersamamu kepada orang lain"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan.

Seulgi melanjutkan "kau tahu, aku pernah mendapati suho sajang beberapa kali diam-diam memperhatikanmu dari jauh saat kau sedang berlatih untuk drama musikal beberapa minggu yang lalu"

Baekhyun mengernyit, dia tidak pernah tau soal ini..

"Kau ingat saat kau jatuh dari tangga perusahaan karena tersandung kakimu sendiri?" tanya seulgi pada baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia ingat saat itu kakinya patah karena terjatuh dari lantai 2 perusahaan.

"Saat itu suho marah besar pada cleaning service diperusahaan, ia berpikir kau terjatuh karena mereka tidak mengepel lantai dengan benar. dan kau tau? Dia langsung memecat 3 cleaning service yang bertugas membersihkan lantai 2 dan lobby kantor tanpa mendengar penjelasan mereka sedikit pun"

Baekhyun terdiam, benarkah suho sajang melakukan itu? Tapi kenapa? Ia ingat betul saat itu ia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, ia terlalu terburu-buru saat ingin pulang kerumah

"terakhir, kau ingat saat aku membawa bubur dan parsel buah saat kau dirawat dirumah sakit?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk,

"Sebenarnya itu bukan dariku, tapi dari suho sajang. Ia hampir setiap hari datang kerumah sakit untuk menjengukmu, tapi ia tidak pernah berani mengunjungi mu langsung karena terlalu gugup. Ia bahkan memastikan kau mendapat perawatan terbaik dirumah sakit"

Baekhyun terkejut, pantas saja ia mendapat perawatan VVIP padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasa memesan perawatan kelas atas waktu itu

"Cepat atau lambat aku yakin dia akan mengatakan perasaannya padamu" ucap seulgi serius "apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada suho sajang?"

"Aku tidak tau noona, selama ini aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai atasanku saja, tidak lebih"

Seulgi tersenyum mendengarnya "kau tau baek? Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mendukungmu jika kau dan suho sajang bersama, suho sajang sangat tampan dan juga kaya, hidupmu akan terjamin jika hidup bersamanya" gumamnya pelan sambil terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun juga tersenyum mendengar ucapan seulgi, ia tidak pernah menutup pintu hatinya pada siapapun. Jika memang suho adalah yang terbaik untuknya, kenapa ia harus menolak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah, ia keluar dari mobil sambil membawa karangan bunga Mawar ditangannya, chanyeol tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk ia dan istrinya, tanpa menunggu lama chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju bagian depan rumahnya, ia mengetuk pintu beberapa saat dan kemudian seseorang dari dalam datang untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK~

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari dalam, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyambut sang suami dengan senyum lembutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas, wanita itu bae ah ani, park joohyun namanya. Ia biasa dipanggil Irene, wanita yang chanyeol nikahi 5 tahun silam, wanita yang sangat chanyeol cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini

Hari ini Irene terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam legam yang dibiarkan terurai sebatas bahu. Dia mengenakan pakaian dress selutut berwarna putih polos yang terkesan sangat elegan.

Irene bukanlah wanita yang suka memakai make up tebal, seperti malam ini Irene terlihat seperti hanya menggunakan bedak dan foundation tipis serta lipstick merah muda yang terlihat manis terpampang dibibir ranum sang nyonya muda park

Chanyeol tertegun, Irene adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat dimuka bumi ini selain ibunya. Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur dikaruniai istri sesempurna irene

"Selamat datang dirumah suamiku" suara Irene terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menundukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mencium lembut bibir ranum sang istri.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo irene-ah" ucap chanyeol setelah selesai mengecup bibir favoritnya

Irene tersenyum "nado saranghaeyo, nae nampyeon" balas irene kembali mempertemukan tautan bibir mereka berdua, Irene marapatkan tubuh mereka dan menyusupkan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia menarik pingang Irene dan memeluknya posesif. Tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar menempel sekarang. Keduanya terpejam saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Ciuman kali ini cukup intens dan panas setelah chanyeol menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Irene, Irene melenguh setelahnya, selain disertai perasaan Cinta yang mendalam. Ciuman ini juga disertai dengan nafsu syahwat yang menggelora diantara keduanya. (Ckck bikin author iri aja) 😂😂

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat sudah berlalu dan sekarang, chanyeol dan Irene sudah berada di meja makan yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa oleh irene agar terlihat cantik dan menimbulkan kesan romantis. Bukan hanya ruang dan meja makan, bahkan rumah ini pun keseluruhannya telah dihias secantik dan semanis mungkin, dari mulai lilin-lilin kecil yang terpasang disetiap sudut ruangan sampai taburan bunga Mawar yang disebar dibeberapa tempat yang tak luput dari perhatian Irene.

Chanyeol terkekeh, seharusnya ia yang menyiapkan kejutan spesial untuk Irene, tapi justru malah Irene yang membuatnya terkejut dengan semua hiasan-hiasan cantik ini, jujur saja chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal melankolis seperti ini, dia sangat kaku kau tau? 😂

Chanyeol sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya malam ini, meskipun acaranya malam ini hanya dinner dirumah saja tapi tetap saja chanyeol ingin berpenampilan sempurna dihadapan Irene untuk malam ini.

"Hari ini aku membuat makanan favorit kita saat masih pacaran dulu yeol, nasi goreng kimchi dan kaki babi, kau masih ingat kan chanyeol?" ucap Irene memulai perbincangan

Chanyeol melihat hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, nasi goreng kimchi dan kaki babi, chanyeol ingat dulu ia dan Irene suka sekali membeli kaki babi dari pedagang kali lima dipinggir jalan. Rasanya enak sekali, kaki babi bahkan menjadi menu wajib setiap kali mereka pergi berkencan. Untuk nasi goreng kimchi, chanyeol ingat dulu ia sering minta dibuatkan makanan untuk bekal makan siang disekolah, Irene sangat pintar memasak. Dan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Irene adalah yang terlezat yang pernah chanyeol makan.

"Tentu aku ingat sayang, aku tidak tau kau akan membuat makanan ini, kau memang selalu mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang kita sayang"

"Tentu chanyeol, aku harap kau suka dengan masakan ku kali ini"

"apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku suka, makanan apapun yang kau buat untukku aku akan selalu menyukainya" ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh kecil

Irene tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya "yasudah, ayo sini berikan piringmu biar aku ambilkan makanan untukmu"

Dan selanjutnya, mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan romantis, saling menyuapi satu sama lain dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan dengan menari bersama diiringi alunan musik romantis dan kecupan-kecupan mesra dibibir masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di depan apartemen berukuran minimalis yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah menjadi model majalah dan iklan selama setahun belakangan ini, terkadang ia juga mendapat tawaran menjadi pemeran dalam sebuah pentas drama musikal. Setengah dari Penghasilan dari menjadi seorang model selama setahun ini ia berikan kepada ibu dan adiknya di mokpo, ayah baekhyun sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia 10 thn dan oleh karena itu setelah lulus sekolah baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ibukota berharap bisa mendapatkan penghasilan yang layak untuk ibu dan juga adiknya, awal kedatangan baekhyun ke seoul tidak berjalan dengan mudah, ia harus bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansialnya sehari-hari, saat pagi ia menjadi pengantar susu, siang menjadi pelayan restoran dan malamnya ia menjadi penjaga pom bensin. Bertahun-tahun ia bekerja seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seulgi, tetangga semasa dulu ia masih tinggal di mokpo. sebelum baekhyun pindah ke seoul, seulgi telah lebih dulu hijrah ke seoul untuk mengadu nasib di ibukota korea Selatan itu. Pertemuan mereka terjadi disaat baekhyun tengah bertugas menjadi penjaga pom bensin. Seulgi datang untuk mengisi bensin disana dan tidak sengaja melihat baekhyun, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan baekhyun, seulgi berniat mengajak baekhyun bertemu di akhir pekan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan itu karena memang ia sendiri merindukan seulgi. Dulu saat masih tinggal di mokpo mereka cukup dekat dan akrab, seulgi bahkan sudah menganggap baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan baekhyun yang menganggap seulgi seperti noona-nya sendiri.

Waktu itu akhir pekan di hari sabtu sore, baekhyun dan seulgi bertemu di salah satu cafe yang cukup ramai di akhir pekan seperti ini. Saat itu baekhyun bercerita banyak hal kepada seulgi termasuk perihal masalah beban finansial yang tengah menimpa baekhyun.

"dalam satu hari aku harus bekerja di 3 tempat berbeda sekaligus untuk menutupi semua kebutuhan finansial ku sehari-hari, aku bahkan harus tinggal di flat kecil yang hanya punya satu ruangan di dalamnya, selain itu aku juga harus memikirkan bagamaina membayar biaya sekolah taehyung adikku, aku sangat sedih saat ibuku bilang, dia dan taehyung hanya makan kimchi jigae setiap harinya karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli daging, ibuku juga berhutang banyak pada rentenir di mokpo, jika hutangnya tidak segera dilunasi para rentenir itu mengancam akan menyita rumah yang sekarang ibu dan adikku tempati di mokpo. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah memikirkan ini semua, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi sekarang" keluh baekhyun tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk lepas dari masalah ini.

Seulgi merasa prihatin dengan nasib baekhyun, sedari dulu ia memang tau keluarga byun selalu kesulitan masalah finansial, keadaan semakin parah saat tuan byun meninggal, saat itu bahkan nyonya byun sampai harus menjual banyak barang dirumahnya hanya untuk menutupi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Tapi itu semua percuma, karena nyatanya mereka masih tetap kekurangan, hingga pada akhirnya nyonya byun terpaksa meminjam uang pada rentenir

"bagaimana jika kau bekerja bersama ku saja baek?" ucap seulgi mencoba memberi solusi

"kerja apa, noona?"

"kerja sebagai model"

Alis baekhyun sedikit terangkat, menjadi model? Memangnya ia bisa? Bukankah menjadi model itu harus punya postur tubuh yang tinggi?

"Tapi noona, apa kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin bisa, aku tidak punya pengalaman apapun"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin kau bisa. Setidaknya dengan bekerja sebagai model kau tidak perlu bekerja di 3 tempat sekaligus lagi baek"

"hm.. baiklah tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja sebagai seorang model juga?"

Seulgi menggeleng sambil menyerumput jus jeruk yang ia pesan "aku bukan model, aku bekerja sebagai staff perusahaan biasa" ujar seulgi sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama sebuah agency artis tempat dimana ia bekerja

Baekhyun menerima kartu tersebut dan membaca nama perusahaan yang tertera disana

"KIM's entertainment?" gumam baekhyun seraya membaca kartu nama tersebut

"Ne, KIM's entertainment adalah sebuah agency yang menaungi banyak aktris/aktor populer, kau tau Gong Yoo dan grim reaper? Mereka berdua bernaung dibawah agency tempat dimana aku bekerja baek" ucap seulgi yang terdengar cukup bangga

Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli tentang artis-artis itu, ia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang kepada rentenir

"Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja noona?"

"Hari senin datanglah langsung ke kantorku, nanti disana akan aku kenalkan pada CEO KIM's" ujar seulgi menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi sekitar pukul 08.00 KST baekhyun sudah datang di kantor KIM's sesuai dengan perintah seulgi. Ia menunggu di lobby sambil menunggu seulgi datang menemuinya.

15 menit berlalu seulgi pun datang dan langsung membawa baekhyun untuk bertemu suho, CEO sekaligus pemilik KIM's entertainment

Inilah saat pertama kali baekhyun bertemu suho, pria yang berusia 8 thn lebih tua dari baekhyun itu terlihat sangat baik dan ramah, saat seulgi memperkenalkan baekhyun pada suho, pria berkulit putih itu terlihat tidak berhenti tersenyum manis kearah baekhyun

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui baekhyun, atasannya itu sudah jatuh Cinta padanya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa basa-basi baekhyun pun langsung diterima sebagai salah satu model di KIM's entertainment, job pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah pemotretan untuk majalah vogue, setelah itu baekhyun terus mendapat banyak tawaran pemotretan dari majalah-majalah lain seperti marie clare, instyle dan cosmopolitan

Pekerjaan baekhyun bukan hanya sebagai model majalah saja, ia mulai dilirik untuk menjadi model video klip hingga model untuk CF iklan, imagenya yang manis, polos dan ceria ternyata mampu membuat perusahaan dari brand-brand terkenal tertarik untuk menggaetnya menjadi Bintang iklan bagi produk-produk mereka

Berkat kerja keras dan usahanya akhirnya dalam waktu 6 Bulan baekhyun mampu melunasi seluruh hutang orang tua nya kepada para rentenir, baekhyun bahkan membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup Bagus untuk ditempati ibu dan juga adiknya di mokpo

Sebenarnya baekhyun juga mendapat banyak tawaran untuk bermain film atau drama televisi, namun baekhyun menolak itu semua karena menurutnya ia belum punya kemampuan berakting yang cukup Bagus untuk membintangi film atau drama. Lagipula baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu, bisa membayar seluruh hutang ibunya saja baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur

Ah iya, mengenai seulgi setelah baekhyun menerima banyak tawaran job, ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi staff marketing dan menawarkan diri menjadi manager baekhyun. Jangan lupa ingatkan baekhyun untuk berterima kasih pada seulgi, jika bukan karena gadis itu, baekhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti sekarang kekeke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada saat dimana baekhyun baru sampai di depan apartemennya setelah ia pulang dari tempat pemoteran tadi. Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah hari ini, ia berniat mandi dan langsung tidur saja setelah ini.

Saat akan memasukan kode pin untuk bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya, baekhyun sedikit mengernyit. Kenapa pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci? Seingatnya sewaktu ia pergi tadi, ia sempat menutup pintu apartemennya dan memastikan pintunya terkunci. Kenapa sekarang malah tidak terkunci begini?

Baekhyun mulai was-was, apa jangan-jangan apartemennya dibobol maling? Tapi mana mungkin? Apartemennya sudah dilengkapi dengan pengamanan yang cukup bagus, sangat mustahil jika apartemennya disusupi maling

Merasa semakin was-was baekhyun pun mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang terletak disebelah kiri disamping tong sampah apartemen miliknya

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk dengan mengendap-endap, ia tidak ingin ambil resiko jika benar-benar apartemen miliknya disusupi maling

Memasuki ruang tengah baekhyun mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan sunyi, sangat senyap dan itu semakin membuat baekhyun was-was

Sambil terus bersiaga, sayup-sayup baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari arah dapur dibelakangnya, baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat basebal nya, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang mengetahui apartemennya benar-benar dimasuki maling.

'GLUK'

Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia punya dan menghitung angka di dalam hati

"Hana, dul, SET"

"Baek, apa yang-"

'DUKK'

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung melayangkan pukulan dari tongkat baseball yang sedang ia pegang dengan sangat kencang membuat si objek pemukulan tersungkur hingga membentur sofa

Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun memukul seorang pencuri? Wow eomma nya pasti akan bangga jika mengetahui ini

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran baekhyun pun melihat si objek pemukulan yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita

'Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan seorang wanita juga bisa menjadi pencuri? Heol, aku tidak percaya ini' ujar baekhyun dalam hati sambil memperhatikan perempuan itu

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati perempuan itu, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ia seperti mengenal perempuan itu, postur tubuh dan penampilan nya seperti tidak asing.

Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok di depan perempuan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, dia memfokuskan netranya untuk lebih jelas mengenali siapa perempuan ini

Baekhyun menyingkap sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah si wanita itu, dan dalam sekejap bola mata baekhyun seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya, baekhyun shock, benar-benar SHOCK!

Wanita ini. . . . Byun Taeyeon!

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun histeris memangil eommanya.

Ne, Baekhyun sudah memukul ibunya sendiri 😂😂

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aaaah.. aaah.. annnghh.. aahh.. di-disanaahh ah saaayaang.. ngh"

Suara desahan seorang wanita terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan geraman seorang pria dewasa disebuah kamar mewah bernuansa Indah ini, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik berkulit putih yang terhentak-hentak mengikuti sodokan tajam dari si pria diatasnya. Keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang bulat dengan peluh yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh mereka

Si pria terus menyodok dengan cepat bagian Selatan tubuh si wanita yang hanya terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"nghh.. kau.. ssangh at nikmat baby.. ahh" ucap si pria terbata-bata menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya

Si wanita hanya menanggapi gumaman si pria dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tak mampu menahan kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan oleh si pria

Tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak kencang itupun otomatis membuat dua buah gunung kembarnya juga bergoyang keatas dan kebawah mengikuti irama permainan si pria

Hal itu sontak membuat si pria gemas, sambil menggeram lirih si pria itupun langsung meraup payudara sebelah kanan dan menghisapnya kuat sedangkan payudara yang satunya lagi ia remas dengan pola teratur.

Si wanita melenguh kencang diperlakukan seperti itu, kepalanya ia tanggah kan keatas untuk mengeskspersikan rasa kenikmatan yang tak terhingga

Bosan dengan gunung kembar si wanita, si pria itu pun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan meraup bibir ranum si wanita dibawahnya

Ciuman kali ini terlihat begitu menuntut dan penuh nafsu, si pria seakan-akan ingin memakan bibir si wanita, pria itu terus mencium kasar si wanita sambil terus meggenjot bagian selatan tubuh si wanita. Si wanita menekan kepala si pria bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari mulut kedua pasangan ini

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati pergumulan ini, si wanita terus mendesah memanggil nama si pria dengan sexy sedangkan si pria menggeram rendah sambil terkadang mendongakan kepalanya keatas mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung sampai beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya si wanita bergumam lirih..

"a-aaaah kuhh.. t-tidakk kuh at lagiihh ahh.. aaakuh aaaakanh k-keluar aaah"

Mendengar gumaman lirih itu si pria terus mempercepat tempo sodokannya hingga membuat ranjang tempat mereka bergumul terguncang hebat, suara kulit yang beradu satu sama lain pun menjadi melodi pengiring utama malam ini

"bersamaahhh. . sayaaanghh ahh" gumam si pria ikut menimpali

Tak selang berapa lama si pria langsung menundukan tubuhnya dan mencium kembali bibir si wanita, bersamaan dengan itu keduanya pun menyembut orgasme mereka secara bersamaan.

Cairan si wanita sedikitnya sampai keluar membahasi seprai sedangkan cairan si pria menyembur jauh kedalam tubuh si wanita

Setelah sensasi orgasme benar-benar hilang dari perasaan mereka, si pria dengan perlahan menarik wajahnya untuk memandang wajah si wanita yang berada dibawahnya, dipandanginya wajah penuh peluh dibawahnya, terlihat sekali jika si wanita kelelahan namun tak menutupi ekspresi kepuasaan yang ia dapat, si pria kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut wajah si wanita, elusan itu membuat si wanita perlahan membuka matanya, ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah si pria diatasnya dan balas mengelus rahang tegas si pria, si pria tersenyum tulus penuh Cinta, bibirnya ia dekatkan pada bibir si wanita dan bergumam rendah..

"Aku mencintaimu.. Irene ah"

Yang dibalas dengan gumaman lirih si wanita "aku juga mencintaimu.. chanyeol ah"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum setelah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing

Tanpa butuh waktu lama si pria langsung meraup bibir si wanita dan menciumnya lembut penuh Kasih sayang yang tentunya juga dibalas dengan sama lembutnya oleh si wanita

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT/DELETE?

Tergantung dari review aja sih

Kalo banyak yang minat ya lanjut kalo enggak ya say goodbye aja deh 😂


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 02.59 menit pagi waktu korea, Chanyeol telah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu setelah pergumulan panjangnya bersama sang istri. Ia tertidur sembari memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri yang tidur membelakanginya, sebenarnya Irene belum tidur, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sejak tadi pagi sangat mengganggu pikirannya

Irene bangun, ia melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang sedari tadi memeluknya erat, ia lepaskan tangan itu perlahan berhati-hati agar sang suami tidak terusik. Setelah selesai Irene kemudian berdiri sembari sedikit membetulkan letak gaun tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh

Setelah selesai membuat teh, Irene kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi counter dapur sembari termenung memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat menggangu pikirannya seharian ini

Pikiran Irene melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi dimana sang ibu mertua mengunjunginya dirumah setelah sekian lama tidak pernah berkunjung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.15 pagi waktu setempat saat Irene melirik jam dinding di rumahnya, baru 15 menit yang lalu chanyeol pergi untuk bekerja dan ia berjanji akan pulang lebih awal hari ini untuk merayakan anniversary pernikahan mereka, Irene tersenyum, hari ini ia juga akan bersiap untuk menyiapkan kejutan special untuk chanyeol

'TING TONG'

'TING TONG'

'TING TONG'

Bunyi bel ditekan 3 kali dari luar pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Irene mengernyit, 'siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?' pikir Irene bingung karena biasanya tidak pernah ada yang bertamu kerumahnya sepagi ini. Apa mungkin itu chanyeol? Apa ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan sehingga ia kembali lagi kerumah?

Irene memutuskan untuk segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. tidak ingin sang tamu menunggu terlalu lama

'CKLEK'

Irene membuka pintu dari dalam, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sang ibu mertua Jessica jung/park sooyeon berdiri di depan rumahnya setelah beberapa Bulan tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya

"Eomma?"

Jessica tersenyum sambil menatap Irene, menantu yang selama beberapa Bulan terakhir ini tidak pernah ia kunjungi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Irene dan jessica sudah berada diruang tamu dengan 2 pasang cangkir teh hangat dihadapan masing-masing yang masih mengepulkan asap. Irene tersenyum lembut menatap jessica, ia sangat merindukan sang ibu mertua yang selama ini terkesan menghindarinya, sudah beberapa Bulan terakhir ini jessica tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya dan chanyeol, padahal biasanya ia akan berkunjung paling sedikit 2-3 kali dalam satu Bulan. Setiap Irene dan chanyeol berkunjung kerumah mertuanya pun jessica selalu mencari-cari cara agar bisa menghindari Irene, Irene tidak tau mengapa, tapi sekarang ia merasa seperti memiliki jarak tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan jessica

"Apa kabar eomma? Apa eomma baik-baik saja? Sudah lama eomma tidak berkunjung kemari"

Jessica hanya tersenyum simpul sambil sedikit meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan Irene untuknya

"Maaf karena tidak mengunjungi kalian belakangan ini, aku sibuk menemani ayah chanyeol ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, aku harap kau mengerti"

Irene tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, ia tahu jessica tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ayah mertuanya memang banyak melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri tapi tidak bersama jessica, ia tahu itu karena bibi noh pembantu yang bekerja dirumah keluarga park yang memberi tahunya.

"Aku membawa beberapa hadiah untuk kalian. ku harap kalian suka, anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf ku padamu dan juga chanyeol"

Irene menerima beberapa paper bag yang diberikan jessica untuknya dan juga chanyeol "terima Kasih eomma, eomma tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini" ucapnya mencoba tersenyum kepada jessica

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali, apa tidak boleh jika aku memberikan sesuatu untuk anak dan menantuku sendiri?" balas jessica sambil tersenyum manis

Irene tersenyum membalas senyuman jessica. entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan senyuman jessica.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu irene-ah, ini penting. Chanyeol sudah berangkat bekerja bukan?" jessica berujar sembari memastikan apakah chanyeol sudah pergi bekerja atau belum.

"Chanyeol sudah berangkat sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi eomma" balas Irene yang semakin merasa curiga dengan gelagat jessica, tidak biasanya sang ibu mertua mengajaknya bicara secara empat mata begini. hal penting apa yang ibu mertuanya ini maksud?

"Apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan?"

"Ucapanku ini mungkin akan sedikit menyakitimu irene, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi"

Irene terdiam mendengarkan, ia semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan jessica?

"Aku... Ingin kau bercerai dengan chanyeol" ucap jessica mencoba mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya

Irene terpaku, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ibu mertua. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Kenapa? Apa ia berbuat salah? Kenapa tiba-tiba jessica memintanya untuk bercerai?

"Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti sangat terkejut Irene, tapi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini, aku serius. Benar-benar serius!" ucap jessica sambil menatap lurus irene yang duduk dihadapannya

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk chanyeol.. "

Irene merasa tertohok, jadi ini masalah keturunan? Jessica memintanya bercerai dengan chanyeol karena masalah keturunan? Bukankah selama ini jessica tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jessica berubah pikiran? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"b-bukankah selama ini e-eomma tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal k-keturunan? I-ini terlalu tiba-tiba eomma, eomma tau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" ucap irene yang hampir menangis, ia terlalu shock mendengar ucapan jessica

"Maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk berpisah dengan chanyeol, biarkan chanyeol menikah dengan orang lain yang bisa memberikannya keturunan. Apa kau pikir perusahaan sebesar CY's Company tidak membutuhkan seorang penerus? Chanyeol mungkin tidak pernah berkata jika dia ingin memiliki seorang anak, tapi kau tidak bisa menutupi fakta jika chanyeol sangat membutuhkan seorang penerus" ucap jessica panjang lebar mencoba membuat irene mengerti

Irene tertegun, ia tahu. Ia sangat tau itu, tapi bukan keinginan nya juga jika ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk chanyeol, ibu mertuanya ini tidak tau saja jika selama ini Irene sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mandul..

Ne, Irene mandul. Dokter menvonis irene tidak bisa hamil tepat 8 Bulan setelah irene dan chanyeol menikah, Irene sangat sedih waktu itu. Dia amat sangat terpukul, chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Dia tidak peduli jika ia tidak bisa memiliki anak dari irene, toh rasa cintanya pada irene tidak akan pernah berubah sekalipun Irene tidak sesempurna gadis-gadis lain diluar sana. Dia akan tetap menerima irene apa adanya

Begitu pula dengan park jisung (ayah mertua Irene/ayah kandung chanyeol) dan juga jessica tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu pada awalnya, tapi hari ini. Pagi ini, jessica berkata dengan tegas dihadapan Irene untuk menceraikan chanyeol karena masalah keturunan. Sungguh Irene tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Ia terlalu shock

"bukankah eomma tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya? Bukankah eomma baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak bisa memberikan cucu? Eomma tau bukan jika aku sangat terpukul setelah aku tau jika aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk chanyeol? Ini semua bukan keinginanku eomma hiks.. jika aku bisa aku jika ingin memberikan keturunan untuk chanyeol hiks.. " irene akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama terdiam, airmata yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan akhirnya keluar juga, sungguh hatinya sangat sakit sekarang, ia tidak menyangka jika ibu mertua yang sangat ia hormati justru memintanya untuk bercerai dengan chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini

Jessica terdiam setelahnya, ia terus memandang irene dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan

"j-jika eomma memang menginginkan seorang cucu, aku dan chanyeol bisa mengangkat seorang anak eomma, a-aku a-akan mengadopsi anak yang masih bayi agar kita bisa merawatnya bersama-sama, anak itu akan tumbuh besar bersama kita nantinya eomma, hiks.. aku mohon eomma, aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku akan melakukan apapun. asal jangan memintaku untuk menceraikan chanyeol eomma hiks.. a-aku t-tidak bisa hiks.. dia hidupku, chanyeol adalah belahan jiwaku.. hiks" lanjut Irene kembali menimpali sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, sungguh ia tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan chanyeol.

Jessica terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas lelah. Jujur sebenarnya ia tidak tega jika harus memaksa Irene seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol harus memiliki keturunan untuk kelanjutan perusahaan nya dimasa depan, selain itu jessica juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. ia sangat ingin menimang cucu.

"Aku berbohong padamu, aku berbohong ketika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja saat kau dinyatakan tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Malam dimana dokter momvonis dirimu mandul aku terus menangis dalam diam menyesali semua kejadian ini"

Hening setelahnya, irene masih terus terisak lirih sambil mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan jessica selanjutnya

"aku terus berpura-pura memasang senyum palsu dihadapan jisung dan chanyeol, semua itu aku lakukan semata-mata untuk membuat mereka tidak khawatir. Dan nyatanya aku berhasil, mereka berpikir aku baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya aku lah yang paling merasa terluka disini"

' _Tidak, eomma salah. Akulah yang paling terluka disini, aku yang tidak bisa mengandung bagaimana bisa aku tidak lebih terluka daripada ini?"_ sangkal irene dalam hati

"Aku pikir awalnya aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tau kau tidak bisa mengandung, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku ingin seorang cucu irene ah" ucap Jessica kembali melanjutkan

Irene masih terus bergeming ditempatnya, ia sungguh tidak bisa jika harus menceraikan chanyeol

"L-lalu apa yang akan eomma lakukan setelah aku bercerai dengan chanyeol?"

"Aku akan meminta chanyeol untuk menikah lagi, dengan seseorang yang bisa memberikan keturunan tentu saja"

Irene kembali terdiam. Apa jessica berniat membuangnya? Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk chanyeol?

Melihat irene yang sepertinya masih terlalu shock, jessica kemudian kembali berbicara

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru irene ah, aku tau kau pasti sangat terkejut. Berpikirlah dulu untuk sementara, setelah kau siap kau bisa berbicara lagi denganku. Aku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak untuk kali ini"

Irene menunduk, ia tidak sanggup menatap jessica lagi, ia sudah terlanjur kecewa

"Aku pergi, aku harap kau tidak membicarakan pertemuan kita kali ini kepada chanyeol. Aku percaya padamu irene ah"

Jessica akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan irene yang menunduk semakin dalam

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irene menangis, ia tidak menyangka jessica akan melakukan ini. Dulu jessica lah yang paling mendukung hubungannya dengan chanyeol. Ayah chanyeol, Park jisung pada awalnya tidak merestui hubungan chanyeol dan irene, irene hanyalah anak dari seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil dipinggir jalan. Jisung saat itu merasa irene tidak sebanding dengan chanyeol yang seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar, oleh karena itulah jisung menentang dengan keras hubungan chanyeol dan irene. Tapi dengan segala kelembutan jessica berusaha meyakinkan jisung agar sang suami mau menerima irene sebagai calon menantu mereka. Begitu juga dengan chanyeol dan irene, mereka berusaha dengan gigih agar jisung mau menerima hubungan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya jisung luluh juga dan merestui hubungan mereka

"Hiks.. eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih irene pelan sambil memanggil ibunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan seseorang dari arah dapur

Chanyeol kemudian melirik jam dinding yang terpajang dikamarnya, pukul 3 pagi? Siapa yang menangis di jam sepagi ini? Chanyeol lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya dan baru menyadari kalau irene tidak ada disampingnya. Apa mungkin yang menangis itu irene? Dengan perasaan khawatir chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju dapur, disana ia melihat irene tengah terduduk di counter dapur sambil menangis, dengan perasaan khawatir chanyeol langsung bergegas menghampiri irene

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya sambil menatap irene khawatir

Irene tersentak, ia tidak menyangka tangisannya ternyata sampai membangunkan chanyeol. Dalam sekejap ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menganggu tidur suaminya itu

"Aku baik-baik saja yeol, aku.. aku hanya merindukan ibuku saja" balas irene berbohong sambil mengusap airmata nya cepat

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tau irene berbohong. Hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri selama bertahun-tahun telah membuat chanyeol tau kapan istrinya itu berkata jujur dan kapan ia berkata bohong

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya chanyeol yang mengetahui irene tengah berbohong

Irene menunduk, ia tahu ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada suaminya itu

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun yeol, aku.. aku hanya terlalu merindukan ibuku saja, hanya itu" irene membalas sambil mencoba tersenyum dihadapan chanyeol

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mungkin irene memang belum siap untuk menceritakan perihal apa yang membuatnya menangis. Sebagai suami, chanyeol mencoba mengerti dan memposisikan diri sebagai seorang lelaki yang bisa dijadikan sandaran oleh sang istri

Chanyeol kemudian memeluk irene, menyandarkan kepala sang istri ke dalam dada bidangnya sambari mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk sang istri

"Apapun yang menjadi masalah mu saat ini, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui irene-ah. Ada aku yang selalu Setia berada disampingmu" chanyeol berucap lembut sembari mengecup kening sang istri penuh perasaan sayang

Irene tersenyum sendu, ia harap juga begitu. Semoga saja chanyeol benar-benar akan terus berada disampingnya

'semoga.. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul Medical Centre**

Taeyeon menatap datar Putra sulungnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis sambil berguman kata maaf, setelah kejadian dimana baekhyun memukul taeyeon di apartemennya, taeyeon langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Disana baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis dan meraung-raung meminta dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya, ia pikir ibunya kena gegar otak karena pukulan tadi. Ia juga takut ibunya amnesia dan yang paling parah, baekhyun sangat takut jika ibunya mati 😂

Dokter yang menangani nyonya byun berkata kalau luka yang di alami nyonya byun tidaklah parah, ia hanya mengalami patah tulang hidung dan sedikit luka di area kepalanya saja, selebihnya kondisi nyonya byun masih baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah nyonya byun siuman ia sudah bisa diperbolehkan untuk pulang

Meskipun dokter berkata begitu, baekhyun masihlah tetap tidak tenang, ia terus menangis bahkan setelah ibunya siuman.

"hiks.. eomma, katakanlah sesuatu. Kenapa eomma diam saja? Apa eomma marah padaku? Hiks.. eomma jebal, bicaralah padaku hiks.. "

Taeyeon masih bergeming, anak ini.. kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja ia marah, siapa yang tidak marah jika dipukul sekeras itu dengan menggunakan tongkat baseball? Ish.. taeyeon rasanya ingin sekali megubur baekhyun saat ini juga

"eomma.. huweee.. apa eomma melupakanku? Apa eomma benar-benar terkena amnesia karena pukulan tadi? Hiks eomma, maafkan baekki.. aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu.. aku pikir apartemen ku kemasukan maling makanya aku bersikap siaga, aku tidak tau jika yang aku pukul itu eomma.. Hiks.. eomma jebal, jangan lupakan baekkie, jangan amnesia eomma huweeeee.."

"a-aku janji akan membelikan celana dalam polkadot yang sangat eomma inginkan di pasar kota asalkan eomma sembuh, baekki mohon eomma, eomma tidak boleh amnesia huweeee"

Alis taeyeon berkedut mendengar celotehan baekhyun, apa begini cara seorang anak merayu ibunya yang sedang sakit? Kenapa harus bawa-bawa celana dalam polkadot segala? Sejak kapan juga taeyeon ingin celana dalam polkadot? Ia ingin celana dalam merah muda, bukan polkadot!

"aku juga akan membelikan bra warna-warni untuk eomma agar eomma terlihat lebih trendi"

Taeyeon mendelik kesal mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin baekhyun berkata sesantai itu? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar? Aigoo taeyeon pasti akan malu sekali..

"Eomma ayolah bicara sesuatu.. jangan membuatku khawatir hiks.. "

"Baiklah kalo begitu, aku juga akan membelikan lingerie-" taeyeon yang merasa kesal akhirnya memukul kepala baekhyun berkali -kali sebelum pria bereyeliner tebal itu menyelesaikan ucapannya

'DUK'

'DUK'

'DUK'

Taeyeon kesal sekali, rasa iba yang sempat menghinggapinya tadi ketika melihat baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memanggil namanya langsung sirna seketika

"apa begitu caramu membujuk ibumu yang sedang sakit? Hidungku patah karena ulahmu! Dan kau malah membujukku dengan celana dalam polkadot, apa kau sudah tidak waras byun baekhyun?"

'DUK'

'DUK'

'DUK'

Taeyeon masih terus memukuli baekhyun tanpa ampun, ia kesal sekali. Niatnya datang ke seoul adalah untuk mengunjungi baekhyun, sudah satu Bulan terakhir ini baekhyun tidak berkunjung ke mokpo. Ia juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepada taeyeon maupun adiknya taehyung selama sebulan terakhir ini. Sedikitnya taeyeon merasa khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun. Tapi ternyata kedatangannya ke seoul justru malah disambut oleh sebuah tongkat baseball yang langsung mendarat diwajahnya bahkan sampai membuat hidungnya patah. Ya ampun rasanya taeyeon ingin sekali menenggelamkan baekhyun ke sungai han

Baekhyun berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari serangan brutal sang eomma "Aw.. eomma hentikan.. aw YA! Eomma ini sakit.. hentikan.. aw.. aw.. yah.. yah eomma.. YAH! YAH! EOMMA!" ucap baekhyun tanpa sadar membentak taeyeon

Taeyeon berhenti memukuli baekhyun kemudian menatap baekhyun dengan tajam, baekhyun juga terdiam, sepertinya ia sadar akan kesalahannya..

"Mwo? Kau berani membentak eomma mu sendiri?" geram taeyeon semakin mengerikan

"a-aku tidak b-bermaksud membentak e-eomma" ucap baekhyun gelagapan mencoba membuat ibunya tenang

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, ini tidak bagus. Taeyeon justru malah semakin menajamkan tatapan matanya,

'GLUK'

Ooh baekhyun menelan ludahnya sulit, sepertinya baekhyun harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin nyawanya terancam

'SRETT'

Tepat sebelum baekhyun pergi, taeyeon sudah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"Mau pergi kemana kau anak nakal?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai setan

Baekhyun menatap horror taeyeon sebelum akhirnya baekhyun habis menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan taeyeon.

Taeyeon menjambak, memukul dan mencekik baekhyun dengan murka. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan kepalanya seperti akan putus karena jambakan taeyeon pada rambutnya sangatlah kuat

Ckckck poor baekhyunie :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah menikmati sarapan pagi nya dengan tenang kali ini, sesekali ia menatap irene yang duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan mengernyit. Sedari tadi irene hanya memandangi roti isi yang dia buat tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memakannya

"kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Irene tersentak dari lamunannya "kau berbicara sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sayang? Sedari tadi kau terus melamun, bicaralah sesuatu jika kau memang sedang memiliki masalah, aku tidak suka jika kau terus memendam masalahmu sendirian. Kita ini suami istri, ingat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa yeol, sungguh. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, beristirahat lah jika kau merasa lelah, hari ini aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Ada beberapa pekerjaan penting yang harus aku urus"

Irene mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, jaga dirimu. Dan jangan lupa makan chanyeol ah"

"Tentu" dan setelahnya chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor

Irene juga ikut berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan membetulkan letak dasi suaminya yang terlihat miring

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi irene ah?" chanyeol berbicara sembari menatap lurus irene yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku tidak apa-apa yeol, kenapa kau terus menanyakan hal ini? Aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan apapun, percayalah" balas irene berusaha meyakinkan suaminya

Chanyeol melihat ada kebohongan dimata irene, dia seperti melihat sebuah kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas disana, entah apa yang sebenarnya menganggu pikiran irene saat ini, yang jelas chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik" chanyeol mengecup kening irene pelan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi

Irene mengantar chanyeol sampai di depan rumah, ia menatap sendu mobil chanyeol yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi eomma datang kesini karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu padaku, begitu?"

Taeyeon mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Putra sulungnya "selama satu Bulan lebih kau tidak mengabari eomma, bagaimana mungkin eomma tidak merasa khawatir"

"eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Selama satu Bulan terakhir ini aku sibuk membintangi drama musical dan juga casting untuk iklan-iklan terbaru, aku benar-benar tidak sempat menggunakan ponsel. Maafkan aku eomma"

Saat ini baekhyun dan taeyeon sudah berada di apartemen, taeyeon sudah di ijinkan pulang setelah mendapat perawatan yang cukup

"syukurlah kalau begitu, hm baek? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Pacar? Belum, memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali eomma menanyakan ini"

Taeyeon kemudian bertanya lagi "lalu apakah kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan taeyeon

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan orang itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia tahu siapa orang yang ibunya maksud

"Aku tidak tahu eomma" jawabnya pelan

Taeyeon menghela nafas pelan "apa kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu? Seharusnya kau membuka hati untuk orang lain baek, ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia pergi"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan ibunya "eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak pernah menutup hatiku untuk siapapun. Hanya saja untuk saat ini aku tidak terlalu memikirkan soal pasangan, aku hanya ingin membahagiakan eomma dan taehyung saja"

Taeyeon terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan baekhyun "iya tapi mau sampai kapan baek? Mulai lah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri, eomma akan merasa senang jika kau berkencan dengan direktur diperusahaan tempatmu bekerja itu, siapa namanya? Kim joonmyeon ya?"

"eoh? Eomma mengenalnya?"

Taeyeon mengangguk "Tentu saja eomma tau, beberapa kali ia mengunjungi eomma di mokpo, ia bahkan membelikan beberapa peralatan game terbaru untuk adikmu taehyung"

"jinja? Kenapa aku tidak tau apa-apa? Suho sajang tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku" baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan taeyeon, darimana atasannya itu tau tempat tinggal ibunya? Apa mungkin seulgi yang memberitahu nya?

"Dia sepertinya pria yang baik, eomma bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan dari pandangan matanya. Setidaknya Eomma tidak akan merasa takut jika harus melepaskan anak eomma untuk pria seperti dia"

"Ah sudahlah eomma, aku tidak ingin membahas soal ini lagi, aku akan menikah setelah taehyung lulus kuliah"

"Taehyung bahkan masih SMA baek, menunggu dia lulus kuliah masih sangat lama. Memangnya kau mau jadi perjaka tua?"

"Tidak masalah, jika aku menikah nanti aku mungkin akan fokus pada pasangan hidupku, setidaknya aku ingin melihat adikku lulus dan menjadi orang sukses sebelum aku menikah"

Taeyeon tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, anak ini selalu saja lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada kepentingan dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cafe Mocchiato, sebuah cafe bergaya minimalis yang terletak di jantung kota seoul, cafe ini biasa dijadikan tempat nongkrong anak-anak muda korea untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman atau kekasih mereka

Cafe ini juga menjadi saksi bisu ajang pernyataan Cinta seorang pria bernama park chanyeol yang kala itu masih SMA kepada seorang Putri pemilik toko bunga kecil bernama bae joohyun (irene)

Irene yang saat ini tengah duduk sembari menyesap kopi americano miliknya tersenyum simpul takala ingatan nya menyeruak pada kejadian dimana chanyeol (yang kini menjadi suaminya) menyatakan perasaannya di sini (Cafe Mocchiato)

Irene yang kala itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung menerima pernyataan Cinta yang dilayangkan oleh sang lelaki

Di cafe ini juga lah irene dan chanyeol melakukan ciuman pertama mereka setelah chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak ada yang melihat waktu itu karena chanyeol telah menyewa Cafe Mocchiato khusus untuk acara mereka berdua

Sekarang cafe ini sudah banyak berubah, cafe ini terlihat jauh lebih modern dari sebelumnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, cafe ini masih menjadi tempat favorit irene untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang suami jika mereka ingin pergi berkencan

"irene-ah"

Irene menoleh takala mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, ia kemudian tersenyum begitu tau siapa yang telah memanggilnya

"Oh, seulgi-ya. Kau sudah datang?"

Seulgi balas tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri irene, ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi di hadapan irene

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, Pangeran kodok hari ini sedikit rewel. Dia tidak mau berpisah denganku walau hanya 1 menit"

"aigoo posesif sekali, kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Aku pikir kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi nantinya"

"aish kau selalu saja menggodaku, aku akan menikah. Tapi setelah aku pensiun haha"

Keduanya kemudian tertikik geli satu sama lain

Irene dan seulgi adalah sahabat dekat semasa kuliah dulu, seulgi yang kala itu masih baru diseoul bertemu dengan irene yang sangat baik dan ramah. Keduanya pun bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan mudah, baru setelah irene menikah keduanya jadi jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Baru hari ini mereka bisa bertemu lagi setelah beberapa Bulan terakhir seulgi disibukan dengan pekerjaannya

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu? Biar aku pesankan" ucap irene menginterupsi

"Pesan yang sama saja denganmu" balas seulgi kemudian

"Baiklah, pelayan.. "

Datanglah seorang pelayan pria yang terlihat masih muda dengan senyuman ramah yang mengembang di wajah tampannya

"Iya nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin pesan satu coffe americano untuk temanku yang satu ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tepatnya di CY's Company. sang pemilik perusahaan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah park chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak fokus, berkas dokumen yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk ditandatangani terlihat seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali, pikiran nya benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini, sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan irene saja, ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan istrinya itu, tapi ia tidak tau masalahnya apa, irene masih saja terus berkata ia baik-baik saja padahal chanyeol tau ia tidak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan. Entahlah, sesuatu tentang irene memang selalu menggangu pikirannya. Bahkan hal-hal kecil sekalipun selalu berhasil membuat pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan chanyeol, ia pun kemudian mempersilahkan masuk

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu ruangan chanyeol adalah kai, sahabat sekaligus bawahan chanyeol

"ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang, kau tidak ingin keluar?"

"Aku sedang tidak lapar kai, kau duluan saja"

Mendengar penuturan chanyeol, Kai kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapan chanyeol "ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sedari tadi aku perhatikan sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus? Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan istriku saja, sejak semalam ia bertingkah sangat aneh menurutku"

"Bukankah kemarin kalian baru merayakan hari jadi pernikahan?"

"iya memang, sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, tapi sekitar pukul 3 pagi tadi aku mendapatinya tengah menangis sendirian di counter dapur, saat aku bertanya kenapa, ia hanya berdalih kalau ia merindukan ibunya, aku tau ia berbohong padaku kai, bahkan saat pagi tadi ia terus melamun dan tidak memakan sarapannya sedikitpun. Sikapnya yang terkesan menutupi sesuatu itu membuatku frustasi sendiri" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya

"memangnya kau tau darimana kalau dia sedang berbohong?" balas kai kembali bertanya

"Aku sudah bersama dengan irene dari semenjak aku masih SMA, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau dia sedang berbohong atau tidak?"

Kai menggangguk membenarkan ucapan chanyeol "coba berpikir positif saja yeol, mungkin memang istrimu sedang merindukan ibunya, Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi ibunya bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, irene memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Makam? Bukan makam sebenarnya, tapi lebih tepatnya abu kremasi. Ibu kandung irene sudah meninggal 2 thn yang lalu karena penyakit jantung. Biasanya irene akan berkunjung paling tidak 2-3 kali dalam satu Bulan, tapi beberapa waktu terakhir ini irene memang tidak mengunjungi tempat dimana abu jenazah ibunya disimpan

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengantar irene untuk berziarah, siapa tau saja perasaan istrimu bisa lebih baik setelahnya" ucap kai kembali menambahkan

"Kau benar kai, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan"

"okeee. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memeriksa berkas yang aku berikan kemarin?"

Chanyeol mengernyit "berkas yang mana?" tanya nya kemudian.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas "berkas calon-calon model untuk membintangi iklan resort perusahaan kita di jeju, jangan bilang kau belum melihatnya sama sekali?"

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, ia baru ingat berkas model itu, kemarin ia terlalu fokus pada irene sampai melupakan segalanya

"ah iya aku ingat, maafkan aku kai, aku memang belum melihat berkasnya sama sekali. Kau tau kan kemarin aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan istriku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kau memberikan berkas itu kemarin"

Kai mendengus geli, apapun yang berhubungan dengan irene pasti akan selalu membuat chanyeol lupa diri

"Tidak masalah, sebenarnya aku sudah mengcasting beberapa model dan aku sudah merasa cocok dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Aku pikir kau juga akan suka dengan pilihanku ini"

"Oh benarkah? Aku penasaran, aku ingin melihat pilihanmu itu" Kai memang sangat gesit dan cekatan, dia selalu dapat diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa chanyeol betah berlama-lama bekerja dengan sahabatnya itu

Kai kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam sana, dalam beberapa detik kai memberikan smartphone itu kepada chanyeol bermaksud memberitahu foto model yang ia pilih

Chanyeol menerimanya dan melihat foto seorang laki-laki mungil bereyeliner tebal dalam berbagai pose, chanyeol mengernyit, sepertinya ia pernah melihat laki-laki ini, tapi dimana?

"image dari model bernama byun baekhyun ini sangatlah fresh dan bersih, aku pikir akan sangat cocok jika ia membintangi iklan resort kita, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Byun baekhyun? Chanyeol kembali mengernyit mendengar nama itu, seperti tidak asing, tapi dimana chanyeol pernah mendengarnya?

"aku percaya pada pilihanmu, aku tau kau tidak pernah salah dalam memilih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera menghubungi mereka untuk tanda tangan kontrak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memintaku datang kemari irene ah? Tidak biasanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang saja dengan kawan lama, sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu? Aku bosan sendirian dirumah"

Seulgi tersenyum mendengar penuturan irene, ia kemudian menyeruput kopi americano nya yang sudah tersedia diatas meja "Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau ingin bercerita?"

Irene terkekeh geli, memang sebegitu terlihatnya kah kalau dia sedang ada masalah?

"Kau tau aku ada masalah? Apa sebegitu terlihat nya kah?"

"Kita sudah berteman cukup lama irene ah, aku tau jika kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Irene kemudian menghela nafas, seulgi adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya selain chanyeol

"jadi.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"begitulah.. "

Irene mengusap airmatanya pelan, ia baru saja mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada seulgi

Seulgi menghela nafas kasar, ia sungguh kesal sekali pada ibu mertua sahabatnya ini, bisa-bisanya ia meminta irene untuk meninggalkan chanyeol hanya karena masalah keturunan? Setelah apa yang dilakukan irene selama ini untuk suaminya dan ibu mertuanya itu berniat membuang irene? Cih, seulgi tidak akan tinggal diam tentu saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu irene ah, aku yakin chanyeol tidak akan setuju jika ia tau ini, kenapa kau tidak bercerita saja padanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat ia khawatir, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada ibu mertuaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada chanyeol"

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan anak? Seperti mengadopsi misalnya?"

"Aku sudah menyarankan itu kepada ibu mertuaku, tapi ia menolak"

Seulgi menatap irene prihatin, ia sangat tau seberapa besar irene mencintai chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya, akan sangat jahat jika ibu mertua irene mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka

"sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku mengajakmu datang kemari bukan untuk melihatku bersedih, kita bicarakan hal lain saja" irene mencoba tersenyum dihadapan seulgi

"Aku ikut prihatin irene ah, tapi aku-"

"KRING~"

"KRING~"

"KRING~"

Belum sempat seulgi menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara dering ponsel yang berasal dari smartphone miliknya telah lebih dulu menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Setelah melihat ID si penelepon seulgi kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Ne, Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah, Ne ini dengan kim seulgi. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"..."

"Oh, jinja?"

"..."

"Besok? Tentu aku akan datang bersama artisku besok"

"..."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida kim sajang"

Seulgi kemudian menutup telepon setelah ia selesai bicara dengan seseorang yang ia sebut kim sajang tadi

"Dari siapa? Kau keliatan senang sekali?" itu suara irene mencoba menginterupsi

Seulgi tersenyum "dari kim jongin sajangnim, ia menelepon untuk memberi tahu jika artis asuhanku lolos audisi untuk membintangi CF resort mereka di pulau jeju"

"Oh benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu, maksudmu kim jongin sahabatnya chanyeol? chanyeol memang baru membangun sebuah resort di jeju, ia juga pernah bercerita kalau perusahaan sedang mencari model iklan untuk resort itu. Aku senang jika pada akhirnya artis dari agency mu lah yang terpilih"

"iya kim jongin yang itu. terimakasih irene ah"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa artis yang kau asuh seulgi ya? Apakah itu gong yoo? Aku dengar dia juga bernaung di agency tempatmu bekerja"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan gong yoo ssi lagipula. Aku memanageri model yang masih muda, usianya baru menginjak 23 thn saat ini" seulgi membalas sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya

"Lihat, dia sangat manis bukan?"

Irene menerima foto yang diberikan seulgi dan melihatnya, ia kemudian tersenyum sambil berkata "aku pernah melihat model ini di beberapa majalah fashion yang sering aku baca, awalnya aku pikir dia ini perempuan, dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, siapa namanya seulgi-ya?"

Seulgi terkekeh geli mendengarnya "Namanya baekhyun, dia memang sudah biasa dianggap cantik meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang pria"

Irene mengangguk, lalu kemudian ia memberikan foto itu kembali kepada seulgi "sekali lagi selamat seulgi-ya"

"Terimakasih" balas seulgi sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di atas kasur kamarnya, entah kenapa ia kepikiran ucapan eommanya barusan.

" _Apa kau masih mengharapkan orang itu?"_

" _apa kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu? Seharusnya kau membuka hati untuk orang lain baek, ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia pergi"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang ia simpan di dalam sebuah kotak dibawah kolong tempat tidur

Foto itu terlihat sangat lusuh dan kusam, wajar saja memang karena foto itu diambil ketika baekhyun masih kecil

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis setelahnya

"Mungkin eomma benar, aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melupakan orang ini, ini bahkan sudah belasan tahun semenjak kami bertemu" ucapnya pelan sembari mengusap foto usang tersebut

Ia kemudian memasukan kembali foto tersebut kedalam kotak, baekhyun melihat beberapa barang lain di dalam kotak tersebut yang tersimpan dengan rapi seperti syal berwarna ungu, boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna putih dan sebuah kotak musik kecil berwarna merah

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu melihatnya, ia kemudian kembali memasukan kotak tersebut kedalam kolong tempat tidur.

Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk tidur setelahnya, saat mencoba untuk menutup matanya, baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis, ia berharap dalam tidurnya kali ini ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar membuatnya tidak tertarik pada pria atau wanita lain diluaran sana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Untuk informasi umur, chanyeol sama suho 30 thn. Baekhyun 23, taehyung 17, irene sama seulgi 27. Kalo jisung, jessica sama taeyeon sekitar 40-50an. Yang pasti jisung lebih tua dari jessica&taeyeon

Btw sebenernya author agak ngedown sih karena yang review dikit banget padahal yang baca ada sekitar 100 orang lebih, author sadar ko ff bikinan author emang pasaran, ngeboringin dan enggak banget. Tapi author akan sangat ngehargain kalo kalian ngasih review meskipun Cuma satu atau dua kata, seenggaknya itu lebih baik kan daripada nggak menampakan diri sama sekali? Hehe :3

Author baru pertama kali ini bikin fanfiction, jadi author butuh banget masukan dari kalian semua buat bekal menulis author dimasa depan, kritik&saran dari kalian sangat dibutuhin banget guys seriusan deh 😂

Author mah lebih baik kalian terang-terangan bilang ff ini jelek daripada ga nampakin diri sama sekali wkwk

Yaudah deh, udah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Semoga dichap ini yang review lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya amin 😃

Akhir kata..

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
